


THREESOME

by Saphean



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal, Multi, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphean/pseuds/Saphean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever been with a human?" An innocent enough question, but where it leads might not be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	THREESOME

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've posted. At the moment it's a one-shot, but I might eventually add more.  
> Was written in the early hours of the morning when I couldn't think what to write on "Pure Unadulterated Drivel", so please excuse any mistakes.  
> Comments and constructive criticisms always welcome.  
> Enjoy : )

“Have you ever been with a human?” Nihlus asked the young turian standing in front of him as he trailed his hand slowly along the inside of Shepard’s thigh.  
Garrus snapped his eyes away from the expanse of milky white flesh now on show and shook his head. In his peripheral vision he could see the older turian’s hand moving higher and higher up the woman’s thigh; pushing the skirt she was wearing up with it. When Nihlus hand neared the top of her thigh the woman sighed softly, drawing the young turian’s attention to her again.  
Dipping his head, Nihlus whispered something to Shepard. Smiling at him, she nodded and got to her feet. Behind her, Nihlus also stood up.  
Walking up to the young turian, Shepard ran her fingers over his mandibles then pressed her lips to his mouth plate. The sensation was something Garrus hadn’t expected; his small gasp of surprise was more than enough to allow Shepard’s tongue to delve into his mouth. For a few seconds Garrus was too stunned to do anything, not that he really knew what to do… or what was going on for that matter.  
Standing behind him, Nihlus placed his hands on Garrus’ shoulders. “Relax… and try exploring her mouth with your tongue.”  
Tentatively, Garrus dipped his tongue into Shepard’s mouth. At first he was hesitant, but he soon got the hang of things. He still wasn't sure what to do with his hands though. Before he could decide, however, she pulled away from him.  
“If you enjoyed that, you should experience what else humans can do with their mouths.” Nihlus laughed, walking around to stand behind Shepard again.  
Shepard glanced over her shoulder and gave Nihlus a questioning look.   
“Not yet, love.” Nihlus admonished teasingly. “One step at a time.”  
Still in shock, Garrus remained perfectly still. Part of him wanted to turn and run, but the bigger part of him – the part that couldn’t settle until he had all the answers – was eager to know more.   
Keeping her eyes fixed on Garrus’, Shepard unbuttoned and removed the shirt she was wearing. It was only now that Garrus realised she wasn’t wearing a bra. Smiling suggestively, she moved her hands over her breasts before pinching her nipples between thumb and forefinger and teasing them into hard peaks. All the time she was moaning softly, and she hadn’t taken her eyes off the young turian.   
By now Nihlus had returned to his seat, but Shepard knew he was still watching… he always did. Her performance was as much for his benefit as it was for the young turian.  
Cautiously, Garrus reached forward and pinched one of the woman’s nipples between his own thumb and forefinger. As a long lust-filled moan escaped her lips, she dropped both her hands so he could take over. He was a little rougher than Nihlus, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle… and it was definitely getting her wet.   
Unzipping her skirt, Shepard let it pool around her ankles. Stepping out of it, she moved closer to Garrus.  
“Are you ready to play yet?” She whispered, huskily as she ran her hand over his crotch. “Because I am.” She fixed her eyes on his again. “Do you want to see how wet I am? How wet you made me?”  
Taking hold of one of the young turian’s hands, Shepard guided it down her body and under the fabric of her shorts. She directed him to her clit – sighing loudly as she moved his finger in slow circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves – then onto the warm wetness of her opening.  
Using her other hand, she deftly unfastened Garrus’ trousers and slipped her hand inside. She was pleased to see that like Nihlus, he didn’t wear any underclothes. The turian’s plates were fully separated now and she curled her fingers around him.   
“I like your cock.” She told him as she slid her hand up and down his erect penis; varying the speed and pressure. “It’s going to feel really good inside me.”  
Reacting instinctively, Garrus turned her away from him and forced her onto the floor on all fours. Positioning himself between her cheeks, he pushed into her just a bit. Gripping her hips with enough pressure that his talons were piercing the skin, he pulled back no more than a couple of millimetres then slammed into her until he was buried to the hilt in her ass.  
“Does it feel as good as you thought?” He growled, pulling out almost all the way then slamming back into her.  
Shepard nodded. “Oh god, yes!” She managed between wanton sighs as he slammed into her again and again.  
Getting up from his seat, Nihlus walked towards Shepard; undoing his trousers as he went. His own erection was clearly evident, straining against the material of his trousers. They’d been together a few years now and, like a lot of couples, they had varying sexual appetites. In their case though it was easy to find a compromise; Shepard liked variety – so long as the person she was with was turian and male – and he enjoyed watching other people take her. Basically, it was a win-win situation.  
Stopping in front of Shepard, Nihlus grasped her hair and yanked her head up so she was forced to look at him. They had differing appetites, but one thing they did agree on was that they both liked it rough… and they both knew how far was too far.   
Pushing his trousers down with his free hand, Nihlus brushed the tip of his penis over Shepard’s lips. “You know what to do” He commented authoratively. “Now. Open up”  
When she refused to obey him, Nihlus tugged her head back even further. “I said open up!”  
Wondering what was going on, Garrus slowed his pace. Now he was going torturously slowly, and the change in pace forced another sigh from Shepard’s mouth.   
Seizing the opportunity afforded him, Nihlus forced the tip of his penis into Shepard’s mouth. “Do you like my cock as much as his?” He asked, pushing slightly deeper into her mouth.  
In response, Shepard swirled her tongue slowly around his erection.   
Watching Nihlus’ erection disappear into Shepard’s mouth, Garrus swallowed apprehensively. He’d never been into voyeurism, but this was… well, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Aware that Garrus was watching, Nihlus made a show of thrusting quickly into Shepard’s mouth before pulling out slowly. It wasn’t long before Garrus found his movements were matching the older turian’s.   
Shepard’s breathing was quickly becoming more and more erratic. Both turians were slamming into her with increased fervour, and she knew it wouldn’t be long until she reached her climax.   
Slowing his pace again, Nihlus caught Garrus’ eye. Following suit, the younger turian had also slowed his pace. “Try playing with her clit.” He suggested, savouring the look of pleasure he saw flick across Shepard’s face at the mere thought of what was to come. “It’s that hidden nub she introduced you to earlier. You might be surprised at the results.”  
As advised, Garrus found Shepard’s clit and pinched it; much like he’d pinched her nipples earlier. The sound that escaped her lips was long and low, and somewhat primal sounding. Nihlus growled low in his throat as the vibrations from all the shameless sounds he and Garrus were eliciting from Shepard’s mouth rolled over him.   
Moving his hand to a slightly different position, Garrus discovered that it was possible to manoeuvre one finger inside her while still being able to access her clit with his thumb. Within minutes of working this out, Shepard’s muscles were clenching around his finger and his penis as she finally climaxed.   
Gripping her hips with both hands again, Garrus slammed into her harder and faster than he had done previously. He could hear his own growls mixing with those of Nihlus and the muffled moans still being forced from Shepard’s mouth.   
Garrus and Nihlus both came within seconds of each other; a couple of minutes after Shepard. Pulling out from Shepard’s mouth, Nihlus pulled his trousers back up, but didn’t fasten them. Returning to his seat, he sat down and watched Shepard as she put her clothes back on.  
“Do you have something else in mind?” He asked her when he noticed she’d left her shorts on the floor.  
“There’s a new theatre show on tonight that I wouldn’t mind watching.” She looked directly at Garrus. “If our friend here would accompany us? I’ve got this feeling that going to the theatre with the both of you will be extremely… pleasurable.”


End file.
